The invention relates to an apparatus for the manufacturing of container covers or lids, respectively, with a tear-open foil, comprising a linear transport means for the horizontal transport of lid parts and lids along the manufacturing line, wherein the lids are secured against a take-off in a vertical direction along a part of the manufacturing line by means of a guidance, at least a de-stacker arranged at the beginning of the transport means, which delivers blank lid parts from at least one stack to the transport means, a sequence of working stations arranged along the transport means, optionally including a turning station, and a discharge station at the end of the linear transport means. Furthermore the invention relates to a method for the manufacturing of container lids or covers, respectively, with a tear-open foil. Furthermore the invention is related to another apparatus for the manufacturing of covers or lids, respectively with tear-open foils with a transport means providing a linear transport path with successive receptions for blank lid parts formed by reception parts of the transport means. Furthermore the invention relates to another method for the manufacturing of covers or lids, respectively with tear-open foils, the lids having different diameters.